


synchronize

by trr_rr



Series: omega Space dogs [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Cousin Incest, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hannibal is a Cannibal, I suppose, Infertility, Intercrural Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omegaverse, Orgy, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Voyeurism, i can handle this, mpreg mention, only a little dash of daddy kink tho, trust me - Freeform, will and adam are cousins and its omegaverse so it's ok relax, yes its going to be that sort of fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and his alpha husband Hannibal come to stay with Adam for a few days. They have yet to meet Adam's new boyfriend Nigel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. I have tagged according to what I have planned. Tags may be added as we go.

 

 

_“Adam, its Will. Haven’t seen or heard from you since Christmas. It’s been six months and I just would like to know if you are still alive. No pressure. I’m not mad, I just want to hear if you got on ok with your work transfer. We’re thinking about coming to stay with you for a week just to make sure you’ve got everything under control. So, yeah, please call me back when you get this. Love you.”_

\--

“Who the fuck is Will?”

“Is Will here?” Adam looked around the apartment. He’d come home to find Nigel cooking dinner.

“No. Who is Will?”

“He’s my cousin. How do you know him?”

“There was a message on your machine from someone who wasn’t me. I was concerned, so I might have listened to it.”

“Nigel, you can’t do that, my messages are private.”

“I’m the only one who ever leaves any, darling.”

“Clearly, that’s not true.”

Nigel huffed and went back to stirring the mac and cheese. Adam shuffled into the living room and put down his briefcase. Nigel wiped down his puppy print apron and watched Adam smile as he listened to his message.

“He’s coming to visit. He likes to know I’m alright. Since dad died he’s kind of the only person I have.”

“Sounds like a good guy, checking up on you like that.”

“Mmh.”

“Who’s _we_?”

“Pardon?”

“Who’s _we?_ He said: _we’re thinking about staying the week_.”

“Will is married.”

“Oh. Wants to bring his wife?”

“Husband.”

“Oh.”

There is a silence. Adam knew it was an important one, so he stood and walked to the kitchen before he asked about it.

“Nigel?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you alright?”

“Wonderful, baby.”

“Are you angry that Will and his husband are coming to stay with me?”

“Nah.”

“Are you lying?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t you want to meet Will?” Adam would be upset if Nigel didn’t get along with his only living family.

“Will is an omega?”

“Yeah.” Adam nodded. “He’s bigger than me though. He doesn’t have Asperger’s. He eats whatever people make for him.”

“I don’t care about that.”

Adam thought about it while Nigel set out two plates on the laminate counter.

“Will you tell me why you’re angry?”

“I don’t want another alpha staying in this apartment.” Nigel huffed and scooped out two thick, sticky spoonfuls of mac and cheese into both bowls. He started to scoff down his own portion immediately.

“That’s unreasonable.”

“I know.”

“They are coming to stay here. You can go home when they arrive if you want to. I won’t make you stay.” Adam picked up his bowl and carried it, along with his fork, to the table. He opened his laptop, which was waiting for him next to his seat, and began to eat.

\--

“Are you coming on the train again?”

Nigel sighed as Adam spoke into the phone. He sounded so pleased.

“Will Winston be ok?”

Nigel shifted and tried to focus back on the television.

“If someone is looking after them, they’ll be ok, right?” Adam wrapped the phone cord around his fingers as he spoke.

“Nigel is here. Do you want to speak to him?”

Nigel shook his head and waved his hand. He also mouthed a clear _“no”._

“Ok, I’ll put him on.”

Adam waved the receiver in front of Nigel’s face until he took it.

“Hello?”

“Hey. You Nigel?”

“Yeah. You’re coming to stay?”

“Yeah, we are. You ok with that?”

“You and your husband know I’m an alpha, right?”

Adam tried to snatch the phone back but Nigel leaned over until he was out of reach.

“We don’t know anything about you. We’re not a threat, if that’s what you’re thinking. We’re coming for Adam’s sake, not yours.”

“I get that. I appreciate you and your alpha checking up on him.”

There was a silence on both ends of the line.

“I’ve told Hannibal not to challenge you. Adam has made his own space in the city and we don’t interfere with that. That includes anyone that Adam brings into that space.”

“Alright. So long as we’re clear.”

“Nigel, get off the phone.” Adam scrabbled for the receiver. “Will? What did you say to him?”

Nigel relaxed into the couch and let Adam speak to his cousin.

“Ok.” Adam seemed to relax as well. “Alright. I’m really looking forward to seeing you. Love you both. See you soon. Goodbye.”

Adam put the phone down.

“When are they getting here?”

“Next week.” Was Adam’s chipper reply.

“Mmh.”

“They want to meet you, Nigel. I think they are going to really like you.”

Nigel scratched at the tattoo on his neck and put his arm around Adam. He leaned into Adam’s space and squeezed him close, sniffing his curls and rumbling in his chest.

“I’m sure they’re gonna love me.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal turn up

 

A week passed quickly. Adam hardly mentioned his family’s impending visit save for having to wash the spare set of bedding and preparing the spare room for their guests arrival.

“I’m uncomfortable.” Adam complained, fidgeting from underneath Nigel’s weight.

“Ssh, it’s fine, gorgeous, just relax.”

The early morning spring light shone a warm glow down on the bed.

“I’m too hot.”

“Hush, sweetheart.” He murmured, sniffing deeply in the crook of Adam’s neck.

“You’re sweating on me.”

Nigel grumbled and loosened his grip around Adam’s middle. They shifted in the bed together; Nigel spooned up against Adam’s back.

“I need a shower.”

“Mmh, baby, did you sleep well?”

“Yes.” Adam mumbled into the pillow.

Nigel’s warm hands travelled over his lover’s smooth skin. He rubbed down Adam’s chest, over his small round belly and down to cup his little cock as he planted affectionate little kisses behind his ear.

Nigel was unsure at first, when they started to court, if he’d be a good lover for Adam. He wasn’t sure if he could live up to the stories he’d heard of how omegas liked to be treated, especially in bed.

Adam’s sweet little reflexive morning purrs always assured him he was the right alpha for the job.

“Nigel?” He breathed deeply as he arched back into his alpha’s body.

“Yes, darling. I’m right here.” His voice was thick and low, always there for Adam when he couldn’t fill the open space of sound with his own.

Adam reached back to stroke Nigel’s length and guide it to the space between his legs.

“Nngh.” Adam squeezed his legs together and started to move.

“That’s good, baby. Here, do this for me.” He brought Adam’s hand down to his own erection and encouraged him to take hold.

Nigel’s hand found Adam’s hip. He gripped it steadily and took over the rhythm for them both. He rocked slowly back and forth, his cock leaked and eased the way until he was fucking sweetly into the space between Adam’s soft thighs.

“Does it feel good?” Adam panted, quickly hardening in his own hand.

“Yeah, baby, perfect.” Nigel rumbled and couldn’t resist the urge to claim that burned in the pit of his belly. He rolled them over lifting Adam’s hips, thrusting from behind as he licked his neck over and over again with sloppy, open mouthed kisses. “You’re beautiful.”

“ _Hnn_.” Adam’s flush crept along his nose and down his chest. He could feel Nigel getting close to release, his hips stuttered and his damp breath was fast on his neck.

Contrary to what would usually happen, Nigel stopped his thrusts and pulled out from between Adam’s legs.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, baby. Turn over. Let me see your beautiful smile. ”

Adam did as he was asked, smiling as his alpha laid down on top of him.

He giggled and flinched as Nigel started to rub himself up and down against his body. Nigel’s chest hair, always so pleasing to play with, rubbed coarsely against Adam’s nipples. Nigel rumbled his pleasure at the sight of them hardening, taking each one between his lips to run his hot wet tongue around them both.

“Nigel.” Adam gasped, breathless, as the teasing grew too much for him to handle. “Please.”

Nigel responded by rubbing his face thoroughly into Adam’s neck. He kissed and nuzzled just under his jaw before moving down to lick and suck at Adam’s wrist.

“Oh. Ooh. _Oh!_ ” Adam wailed. He held his left hand to his mouth to try and stifle the sounds he was making. “ _Please_ , it’s- aah!”

Nigel growled as he worked his teeth over the delicate skin of Adam’s right wrist. He scented him there before letting it go and taking up Adam’s left.

“Nigel- it feels good.” Adam moaned, free hand wriggling down to stroke himself off.

“You’re amazing, angel.” Nigel cooed, snuffling down into the crease of Adam’s thigh.

“Ah! Tickles!” Adam flinched but soon opened his legs wider when Nigel’s tongue found its way to the root of his cock. He sucked and licked his way down to Adam’s balls, nuzzling and sucking there too.

“Are you gonna cum, baby?” Nigel tugged at himself, pulling in long strokes that dripped clear fluid down his shaft to fall against Adam’s leg.

“ _Yes_.Yes!”

Adam shot a few ropes of omegan cum across his belly and Nigel was quick to lap it up.

“Ew.” Adam giggled, breathless and momentarily exhausted.

“Nng.” Nigel moaned, rubbing himself fast as he knelt up and shuddered with his climax, dripping copiously across Adam’s chest. “ _Fuck!_ ”

Adam gave a grunt as he was held down under Nigel’s weight. It wasn’t that he disliked being sheltered and kept safe by his doting alpha boyfriend - it was just that Nigel was a very big man.

“Nigel.” Adam all but squeaked. “Can’t- breathe.”

“Oh, sorry, darling.”

Nigel shifted a little. The air cooled the fresh mess on Adam’s skin.

“Now I really need a shower.”

“No, you don’t.” Nigel snuggled down and took a big lungful of Adam’s scent. “Nng, fuck, you smell delicious.”

“I stink.”

“Don’t shower, sweetheart. I love it when you smell like me. Makes me feel like a real fucking alpha when you carry me around all day.”

“Did you do this because you know Will and Hannibal are coming over today?”

“What?”

“Please, don’t pretend you don’t understand, it makes me upset.”

“Okay, okay.” Nigel soothed him. “I might be feeling a little, uh, protective.”

“You don’t have anything to worry about. Hannibal is a gentleman; he’s always been very kind to me. They are in a happy marriage.”

“I guess I’m nervous 'cause of the whole, omega cousin thing.”

“You think Hannibal would take two mates?”

“I don’t know the fucking guy.” He rolled back to his side of the bed to reach for his cigarettes. “Am I just supposed to trust him straight away?”

“Maybe they could say the same things about you, Nigel.”

“Hey.”

“I’m nervous too.”

“Why’s that, baby?” Nigel put his cigarettes down on the sheets and stroked a hand through Adam’s hair.

“I want Will to like you. It doesn’t matter much if he doesn’t. I still want to be with you, but I’d like you to know my family.”

“Oh, darling, daddy’s here. I’ll take good care of you always. You know that right?”

“Yes.”

“And I promise, I’ll be on my best behavior. I’ll smoke outside. I’ll cook for them, hell, I’ll even comb my fucking hair. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Don’t be nervous for me, Adam. Fuck, I didn’t think you were feeling _anything but over the moon_ about this visit.”

“I love you, Nigel.” Adam leaned up and Nigel met him for a gentle kiss.

“I love you too, darling. You’re my whole fucking world, okay? That’s it. You’re all I care about.”

\--

“They’ll be here soon.” Adam muttered as he checked the fridge for milk again and paced from the window to the door.

“Darling. How many times have they come to visit before this?”

“Four times. This is the fifth time since dad died.”

“Come sit here with me.” Nigel patted the sofa and Adam came to sit on the edge of the cushion.

“Thank you for making an effort with me.”

Adam had spent an hour or so cleaning the apartment before he dragged Nigel into the shower with him.

“Anything for you, darling. I told you.”

Adam tucked a stray strand of hair back behind Nigel’s ear. He’d combed it back, just like he’d promised and it was falling into his eyes as it dried.

Nigel leaned in to kiss Adam’s cheek as a taxi pulled up to the curb.

“That’s them. They’re here.” Adam shot out of his seat and opened the door in a hurry. He darted down the stairs and out into the street to greet his cousin.

“Will!”

Will Graham, grumpy and wearing three layers of clothing despite the mild weather, shut the cab door and smiled in Adam’s direction.

“Hey, buddy.” He smiled before looking back to check that Hannibal was managing their cases by himself. “How have you been?”

“Good.”

“Good to hear.” Will put his hand on Adam’s shoulder before taking his bag from Hannibal.

“Hello, Hannibal.”

“Good morning, Adam. How are you?”

“Good.”

“Let’s get inside, huh?” Will gestured for Adam to lead the way.

\--

“This is Nigel.” Adam introduced him before their visitors even put down their cases.

“Oh, hey. I’m Will.” Will offered his hand and Nigel shook it politely.

“Nice to meet you.”

“And this is my husband, Hannibal.”

Hannibal bowed his head and kept his gaze low, surveying the apartment as they both gave a firm handshake.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Nigel.”

“Likewise, Hannibal.”

Will cleared his throat before shuffling himself and his husband to where he knew the spare room was waiting.

“Come on; let’s unpack before we do the ‘getting to know you’ stuff.”

“If you wish.”

\--

“I did not expect him to look like that.” Will whispered to Hannibal as they hung up their clothes in the small guest closet.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, please. Did you see the scars on his knuckles? Not to mention that tattoo.”

“Perhaps he is a man looking to settle down.”

“I hope so.”

“Your firsts are not free from the wear and tear of a life hard lived.”

“Hn.”

“Do you want tea?” Adam said before knocking and after poked his head in the door.

“Yeah, tea would be nice, Adam. Thank you.” Will put down a shirt he was folding and opened the door wider.

“Where’s Nigel?”

“He went outside to smoke.”

“He smokes?”

“Not in the house. Not often.”

“Would you like me to make tea, Adam?” Hannibal offered.

“No. I want to make it. Will you come and sit at the table so we can talk to Nigel together?”

“Of course.” Hannibal flashed his warmest smile and Adam was quickly at ease.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is a cannibal. Nigel is a drug dealer. Will is a dog hording omega. Adam likes mac and cheese. Water is wet. Fire is hot.

\--

“It’s a distribution service. I run this borough.” Nigel smiled and leaned back. “I’m a high earner in the company. Its kind of like a sales job, really.”

“So you’re the manager of this quarter?”

“He is.” Adam replied, hands tucked between his legs under the table. “He’s very important. He sometimes has to work very late.”

“And you don’t mind that, Adam?” Will tilted his head to see his cousin’s reaction.

“No.”

“Well, it’s reassuring that you can provide for Adam in the future. It’s one less worry for Will.”

“I provide for Adam now.”

“What Hannibal means is that we won’t have to worry about Adam surviving here.” Will sighed and his voice gained gravity as he continued. “This house isn’t cheap, Nigel. Adam had to re-mortgage just to pay off his father’s debts.”

“Really?” Nigel squeezed Adam’s hand in his own.

“I don’t like talking about money.”

“It’s something Nigel should know about, Adam.”

“We don’t mind supporting Adam; we have even considered moving him to Baltimore with us.” Hannibal gave Nigel a pointed look. “We held back because the move would be quite jarring.”

“I don’t want to talk about this.” Adam lifted his teacup and looked at the table.

“Adam is fine, here, with me.”

“We don’t doubt that.” Will countered. “Maybe we should talk some other time.”

\--

“What are we making?”

“Something simple.” Hannibal smirked, content as Adam watched him crack eggs into a bowl. “Would you like to guess?”

“Are we making pasta?”

“Yes.”

It had been a short walk to the local market to pick up fresh herbs, flour, eggs, and tomatoes. Adam had shown Hannibal where the best instant macaroni and cheese was sold. Hannibal had found what he needed in the meantime.

“Can I help?”

“Of course.” Hannibal put down the bowl and turned to Adam. “Hold up your arms, I’ll help you roll your sleeves.”

\--

“How do you get on with Adam’s particularities?” Will smiled.

“He’s got a lot of them.”

The television showed a recent murder on local news as they sat in the lounge. Hannibal and Adam made dinner in the kitchen.

“Has he had a panic since you moved in?”

“Couple times.”

Will readjusted his glasses and nodded as though he had already known.

“They aren’t too bad. I just hold him tight, seems to deal with it quicker when I’m talking to him.”

“Maybe having an alpha around is a good thing for Adam. God knows how I survived before Hannibal.”

“Adam said you don’t have it.”

“I’m not on the scale. I do have an empathy disorder, though.”

Nigel nodded.

“Some family you’re getting yourself into.” Will laughed.

“I don’t find him hard to deal with. Everything is new. I’ve never known an omega. I’m just taking everything as it comes and dealing with it however I can.”

Will gave an approving mumble.

“I just keep to the chore chart on the fridge. Sometimes I can’t tell if it’s a _particularity_ or some omegan need for stability. I’ll be fucked if I can tell the difference.”

“ _Nigel_. Don’t swear.” Adam called from the kitchen. “I can hear you over the television.”

\--

“Do you like the sauce?” Adam asked when they had all sat back down at the table.

“Yeah. It’s alright.” Nigel nodded.

“Adam made the sauce.” Hannibal informed the table. “He also rolled the dough to make the pasta.”

“It’s delicious.” Nigel corrected after another mouthful.

Will rolled his eyes but appreciated Nigel’s enthusiasm.

“How’s your mac, Adam?” Will cringed a little at the overcooked cheese sauce and bright yellow shapes of what the box claimed to be pasta.

“Good.” Adam had of course made his own dinner and made sure it was ready for the same time everyone else was served.

“These meatballs are alright.” Nigel spoke around his mouthful. “You make these Adam?”

“I brought them from home.” Hannibal smiled and Will smiled back. “They kept well in the cool bag on the way over.”

\--

“Whisky?”

“Yeah, Nigel likes it a lot.” Adam handed over Will’s glass and poured a healthy amount out into the tumbler.

“Truly, a man after my own heart.” He conceded.

Adam stopped pouring.

Hannibal sat beside his husband and held up his own glass. Adam filled it automatically.

“America is good for a lot of things.” Nigel chuckled. He hitched up his trousers as he settled down into the tallest, widest chair in the living room. He sipped from his own glass, hand resting it on his now full belly.

“Agreed.” Hannibal grinned, nuzzling under Will’s jaw.

Adam stood the bottle on the table and took up his own glass of water. He sat carefully on the end of the sofa closest to Nigel, next to Will.

“Will Winston be ok?”

“He’ll be fine, Adam. Don’t worry.”

“Yeah, Adam mentioned that you had a new dog. He in a kennel, or?”

“Seven. I have seven dogs.”

Nigel’s eyebrows rose as he took another needed sip.

“Will has, for a long time, given a home to those most in need.” Hannibal rested a supportive palm on Will’s knee.

“I like visiting with them.” Adam assured. “They’re very friendly.”

“You must have a big place. They ok around kids?”

“Why do you ask?” Will met Nigel’s gaze and Hannibal moved his hand from Will’s knee to back around the sofa.

“You’ve been married for a while now. Kids on the way soon, you gotta be prepared.”

“It’s alright, Hannibal.” Will mumbled.

“They can’t have children.” Adam helpfully informed as Nigel took in Hannibal’s firm grip on Will’s shoulder.

“Oh. Shit, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s ok.” Will downed the rest of his glass and Adam willingly filled it again.

“We havn’t been able to see a pregnancy though to full term, yet.” Hannibal stated calmly.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Let’s talk about something else, shall we? Nigel, are you going to marry Adam?”

\--

“You shouldn’t have said that.” Adam scolded. “You’re so weird.”

“What, come on, it was an awkward topic.” He smirked around his toothbrush into the bathroom mirror.

“You’re going to scare him away from me.”

“Pff, he’s crazy about you, Adam.” Will spat foam into the sink.

“He likes me.” Adam dried his hands on a towel.

“He loves you.”

Adam nodded.

“And he owns this house.”

“No he doesn’t. It’s mine, I inherited it.”

“No Adam, I mean he owns it. Don’t you smell that?”

Adam shook his head.

“I don’t know if Nigel has been rubbing his balls on the carpet but it certainly stinks of alpha through the whole apartment.”

“ _Will_. That’s rude to say.”

“He’s so possessive. I’m almost jealous. Hannibal would never do the half the things I’ve seen Nigel do for you in the last few hours.”

“Like what?”

“Are you blind? The man untied your shoes for you. He put out your pyjamas. For Christ’s sake, Adam, Hannibal saw him rubbing your coat on his neck when he thought no one was looking.”

“I told him to behave.”

Will waved his cousin over and wrapped him in his arms.

“You’re lucky to have someone who wants you so badly.”

“I guess.”

“And he’s very handsome.”

“Hey.”

“What? He’s like a younger, blue collar version of Hannibal. If I didn’t know you I’d be worried that you had a thing for my husband.”

“Shut up.”

“He’s so tall, too. I bet he throws you around that bedroom like it’s nothing.”

Adam blushed bright red and wriggled out of Will’s rough hug.

“You’re so weird.”

“You want to watch a movie before bed?”

“Can we watch Inside the Actors Studio?”

\--

Will and Adam sat curled together on the sofa. Hannibal had carefully wrapped the blanket around Will and been careful not to do the same for Adam, now that Nigel was here.

Will tucked Adam in instead.

Hannibal had given up his space on the sofa so that the two could be comfortable together.

“Thank you for coming to stay.”

“We like visiting, Adam.” Hannibal assured. “And it has been very nice to meet Nigel.”

Nigel smiled and nodded to Hannibal. They shared a look of agreement and Will was satisfied that it was genuine.

Adam was asleep in twenty minutes.

“Shall I put him to bed?” Will asked.

“I’ll do it.” Nigel whispered. “You two watch the rest of this.”

“What?” Adam stirred.

“Come on, Darling. I’m ready for bed.”

“I want to sleep in Will’s bed.”

“No, honey, come on.”

“Hnngh.” Adam reluctantly took Nigel’s hand and kissed Will’s cheek before getting up.

He paused as he passed Hannibal and after a moment of thought decided kissing him would be a bad idea.

“Good night, Hannibal.”

“See you in the morning, Adam.”

\--


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is the sweetest babe and Hannibal is just as weird as you suspect him to be.

 

Nigel woke in the night to a sliver of light spilling yellow across the bedroom. That was odd, as he distinctly remembered flicking it off and locking the door from the inside before he had snuggled up to Adam and they had both fallen to sleep.

When he realized he was lying in bed alone, Nigel drew back the covers and padded out into the hall. His bare feet were quiet on the hallway carpet and he froze when he heard a muffled groan from the living room.

“Adam?”

Nigel noticed the guest room door was open. He kept his steps soft; he didn’t want to wake their visitors with creaking floorboards.

He could smell Adam as soon as he rounded the corner into the lounge but he did not expect to find Will with him on the couch. Both were half bare and writhing against each other, Will above Adam. Will’s hands were all over Adam’s body, stroking up and down his sides and tugging at his hair as Adam palmed himself through his pyjama bottoms.

Nigel’s sleepy mind found the image presented hard to process. He may still be asleep in his bed for all he knew. Two gorgeous omegas couldn’t possibly be doing this in reality. They couldn’t really be nuzzling and playing with each other like kittens for Nigel to stand and watch.

Will’s breathy chuckle caught in his throat as Adam licked behind his ear and Nigel had to stagger back into the hallway. He leaned back on a wall to process what was happening, his cock filled so fast he was lightheaded.

“Good evening, Nigel.” Hannibal had appeared in the guestroom doorway like a shadow.

“Uuuh.” Nigel’s guilt was easily read all over his face.

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed with amusement at the tent in Nigel’s pants. They fluttered closed as he took a deep breath, tasting the air before settling his dangerous pinprick focus back on Nigel.

“Christ, I didn’t have anything to do with this.” He blurted. “You want me to stop them?”

“Why ever would you do such a thing?”

“Well, you’re married to one of them, seems fucking weird to let your husband roll around with my boyfriend.”

“You really have never courted an omega before. Two alphas under one roof produce a lot of territorial pheromones, Nigel.”

“Did you do this?” Nigel started to sweat; Hannibal’s quiet presence was annoyingly calm.

“No. If you wish to place blame, we are both accountable for Adam’s early heat.”

“Shit.” Nigel combed a hand through his hair.

“And Will has been triggered by his virgin cousin’s reaction. Omegas harmonize their cycles when they are in close proximity. I presume this has been brought on because you and Adam are yet to fully bond.”

“He’s not ready.” Nigel pointed a finger in Hannibal’s face. “You stay away from him.”

“I have no intention of impeding on your relationship. Adam is lovely and he is yours.”

“You’re fucking right he’s mine.”

“However,” Hannibal held up a placating hand, “Will is partial to sharing our bed from time to time.”

“What?”

“We have invited others to join us-”

“I know what you mean. How can you be ok with that?”

Nigel shuddered when one of Adam’s desperate whimpers reached them and found he couldn’t stay still. He sounded distressed.

“Adam?” He stood immobile at the entrance to the lounge; he didn’t know what to do. Will was right there, someone else’s husband, and someone else’s _omega_.

“May I go to them?” Hannibal asked from just behind Nigel.

Nigel nodded his head but was unable to react when Hannibal pushed passed him and knelt at the side of the couch.

“Will, what are you doing?” Hannibal cooed as he stroked his husband’s damp hair.

“Adam was in the kitchen and I was so thirsty.” He bit his lip as Adam pushed up against him. “And then we kissed.”

“You can kiss me if you like.” Adam assured Hannibal. “I like kissing.”

“Do you, now? Don’t you think you should ask for Nigel’s permission before kissing others?”

Adam shook his head and Will laughed as they went back to licking and rubbing each other in fever.

Hannibal stayed silent as Adam tugged his night shirt.

“Kiss Will. Please, kiss him with me.”

“ _Adam_.” Hannibal warned and was treated to a beautifully pained whimper of denial. “Nigel is here. Would you like Nigel to join you on the couch?”

“Yes.” He breathed and bent his head back to smile up at his alpha all flushed and full of wanton joy. “Nigel, I need you.”

Nigel took a step into the room, and then another and another until he was knelt down beside Hannibal.

Nigel had never been more turned on in his life. Two omegas, in heat and ready for him to play with and mate and nothing could be more beautiful than his Adam in that moment.

Will sat up from his position over Adam before clumsily sealing his reddened lips over Nigel’s.

“ _Nnnh!”_ Nigel tried to pull away but Will clung to every part of him in reach.

Hannibal and Adam watched on, equally curious and pleased.

When Will eased back, Nigel shoved him to rest against the sofa and panted in shock.

“What the fuck is going on?!”

“If you are uncomfortable, Nigel, you are welcome to leave and take Adam with you.”

“No _oooh_.” Adam tugged Hannibal’s shirt harder and whined. “Nigel, no, I want to stay.”

Will crawled into Nigel’s lap and snuggled into his neck, pawed at his back and unbuttoned the front of his shirt.

He watched over Will’s shoulder as Hannibal stroked Adam’s dark hair gently from his face. He let out a deep growl when Will tugged at his chest hair and started to grind down on his lap.

As Hannibal easily moved to sit on the couch, Nigel took a fistful of Will’s hair and sucked at his neck. Will moaned and shivered at the rough treatment.

Hannibal gave a fatherly pat to his knee, which beckoned Adam to lay his head in his lap so they could both more comfortably watch the pair writhe around on the floor.

“Do you want to fuck me, Nigel?” Will’s voice was sure but his lips trembled with want.

“Huh?”

“Will you touch me?”

“Your husband is right there!” Nigel sounded hysterical.

“He likes to watch.” Will assured.

Nigel’s reply was swallowed down in Will’s next hungry kiss. He grunted and his hips shoved up involuntarily, Will’s curls bounced obscenely and Adam moaned, jealous, when they both started grinding together.

“Alright.” Nigel swallowed, gathering his courage. “You want me to fuck you? I’ll do it.”

“Yeah.” Will purred.

“Adam, do you want to join in?” Hannibal asked.

“Mmm.” Adam mumbled. “I want them up here.” He made grabby hands at them both.

“I think perhaps, if we are to move, it should be to a bed. Do you agree?”

Adam nodded and Will tugged at Nigel’s arm to lead him back to the bedroom.

Nigel closed his eyes as he was lead and found himself on his back in the guest bed with the light on. Will was above him, he smiled down and when he turned to look, Hannibal held Adam’s hand as they both entered the room.

Adam lay out next to them and Hannibal sat like a ghost at the end by their feet to watch.

“This is so freaky.” Nigel said, wiping a hand over his mouth. The yellow lamp shade above them cast a halo around their heads as all three looked down on him.

Will wriggled around with his cousin again. They both giggled and caressed each other under the watchful gaze of their alphas. Nigel tried not to see Hannibal stroke himself though his pants.

“Do you- do you like touching Will like that, darling?” Nigel was hesitant to dirty talk around their guests.

“Oooh, yes,” was Adam’s pleasured reply. He was naked; he had removed his pants on the way to the bedroom. His little cock leaked against his belly. “Do you like watching us?”

Nigel nodded.

“Do you want to join us?” Will asked, determined to sound mischievous despite clearly having permission to engage another alpha.

Nigel nodded again, wary of the potential rival at the end of the bed.

Watching Adam and Will together had been a wonderful treat. Hannibal pushed his palm down against his trapped erection. Watching them both submit to a large, hormonal, un-bonded alpha would be illicit.

Nigel watched Adam wrap his pale fingers around Will’s rosy cock and give it a luscious squeeze.

“Ooh, Adam, that’s, please, hnn.” Will panted nonsense and returned the favor, he received a flutter of little half sobs from his cousin’s lips.

Nigel squeezed himself hard in turn and missed whatever Will suggested in Adam’s ear before they both sprawled over him.

His waistband was tugged down under his balls and his cock sprang free to tap thick and heavy against his belly.

Nigel sighed and watched Will and Adam both lap and suckle at the base of his cock.

“Oh- oh _fuck_.” He couldn’t tear his gaze away. Even when Hannibal growled it only worked to flood him with the need to claim the beautiful creatures teasing him into frenzy.

His hands found their way into curls, one hand in Will’s hair and one in Adam’s. He swallowed hard and shifted his hips to encourage them. Even in his fantasies, Nigel had never dared to dream of getting away with anything so fucking _naughty._

They obliged, of course. Adam on the right sucked at the throbbing head of his cock and Will, on his left, licked and mouthed at Nigel’s tightening balls.

“I’m gonna fuck both of you.”

Delighted moans issued from his bed mates, even Hannibal gave an approving grunt.

“Who’s first, huh?” Nigel pulled Will’s head up by the grip in his hair. “You, hm? You like it all rough don’t you.”

“Yesssss.”

“Want me to make it hurt?”

“Yeah, please, I want it.”

Nigel was in rut; Hannibal noted the sweat on the back of his neck and the dark wide centers of his eyes as he moved the two of them. He manhandled Will onto all fours above Adam and growled loudly when they tried to move.

Nigel finally allowed himself to stroke his fingers between Will’s legs then. It was so forbidden to touch an already bonded omega _there_ that he shivered at the wetness he found. He ducked to part his cheeks, scented him and licked teasingly at entrance.

“Will.” He said with affection. “You taste incredible.”

“Please, Nigel, please.” He wiggled his ass back and forth, trying to get Nigel’s teasing fingers inside him. “I’m ready.”

“Nigel, do it.” Adam complained.

“Ssssh, baby.” He leaned down and kissed Adam and then sucked Will’s tongue hard as he pushed in with two fingers.

“Aaah _, Nigel,_ haah.”

Adam watched the pleasure on Will’s face and kissed at his stubbly jaw, his bobbing Adam’s apple. He stroked his hands up Will’s chest to stroke and suck at his sensitive nipples and earned some whimpers for his trouble.

Nigel didn’t look back, didn’t check Hannibal’s response as he knelt behind Will and lined himself up before he pushed his straining erection into Will’s body.

“ _Holy_ \- God.” Will grit his teeth and keened as Nigel’s cock opened him wide. “Yess!”

Nigel bent over Will’s strong back, pitching low as he started shoving hard into him.

Adam watched Will’s eyes roll back as he became overwhelmed with burning pleasure.

“You like it?”

“ _Nigel_. Yes!”

“You’re such a fucking slut for it, aren’t you? Your alpha told me all about it.”

“No, I’m not, I- _please_.”

“Not happy until your ass is completely used and open for anyone who wants it. I know all about you, Will.” Nigel’s accent thickened and his words were so filthy in Will’s ear that they set of a spark deep in his body. “You love being fucking used like this.”

“Aaaugh, fuck, Nigel…you’re so much- bigger…I’m gonna cum, right now.”

Hannibal moaned behind them and Will’s hands struggled for purchase all over the bed. His hands found Adam’s and they held tightly together. Adam felt Will’s cock dribble pearly hot release down onto his belly.

“Did that feel good, Will?” The innocent tone in Adam’s question would have broken Nigel’s heart if it weren’t for the thick cocktail of chemicals running around his body, telling him to mate with every omega he could find.

“You want to find out, darling?”

“Yeah, I want it, please.”

Nigel pulled out all too quick and Will whimpered. He collapsed back and panted when Nigel dragged Adam into his lap.

“Will, check to see if Adam’s ready for me.”

Will was happy to comply. He pushed a finger up into Adam as Nigel spread his ass with both hands.

“He’s really wet. He’s tight, too. He’s going to feel so good for you, Nigel.”

Adam nodded in earnest, arms thrown around Nigel’s shoulders.

“I feel good.” Adam agreed. “Will had his fingers inside me earlier. It felt so nice.”

“Here you go, baby, nice thick alpha cock, just what you need.”

Will watched Nigel’s well veined cock push impossibly into Adam’s little hole. It was gentle but insistent. Adam was wet enough and soon both of them were joined half way down Nigel’s twitching length.

“ _Nigel_!”

“I’m- I’m right here, baby.” Nigel’s hands shook. “So tight and hot around me, darling. Can you feel how hard I am for you? I want to knot you, want to put pups in you, want to breed you.”

“It’s good, it’s so much, please. I want to cum. Let me.” Adam wriggled against Nigel’s body with his hands gripping his lover’s chest hair. “Will already got to, it’s my turn.”

Will whimpered in sympathy and stroked Adam’s sweaty back. His fingers traveled down and stroked carefully around Adam’s slippery stretched hole.

“It’s so hot. Can you feel me touching, Adam?”

“Hnnn, Will, don’t.” Adam shifted away from the touch but only ended up with Nigel sunk deeper inside him.

“Don’t you like it?” Will’s fingers played around Adam’s cock. He gave Nigel a wicked look as he jerked Adam off quickly.

“Wait!” Adam squirmed on Nigel’s cock. “Oh, Daddy, I want to.”

Hannibal let go of a choked off groan at Adam’s the desperate little pleading prayer.

“Fuck, Babyboy, Daddy’s here. You can do it, cum for me.” Nigel cooed as he stroked fingers though Adam’s damp curls.

Adam’s cock jumped a few times and he clung onto Nigel’s wide shoulders as he splattered his chest with drips of release.

“Oh, baby, was that good? You’re still stretched so wide. God, can you even take my knot?”

Adam nodded lazily as he came down from his orgasm but his anxiety was evident in the way his thighs shook.

“Adam.” Hannibal’s voice was low and harsh. “Would you like to see Will take my knot first?”

Nigel held Adam closer to himself, possessive of his delicate, young omega.

“Yes, please.” Adam’s voice wavered. “I want to see you do it.”

Hannibal’s arms wrapped powerfully around Will’s middle and dragged him back into his warm body. He bit and suckled at Will’s neck, rubbed torturously at his nipples with the pads of his fingers and thrust against his bare ass.

“Are you ready for me, love?” Hannibal pulled down his pyjama pants and pressed his cock along the crack of Will’s ass.

“Yes, always.” Will gasped.

“Did Nigel whet your appetite?”

“Yes, please, I’m ready for you, Hannibal.”

“Here.” Hannibal moved them side on to where Nigel and Adam were embraced. “On your knees here, so Adam can watch how deep I’m going to tie you.”

Nigel eased out of Adam a little and then pressed back inside him. They both watched with rapt attention as Hannibal steadily mounted Will. His hands gripped his hips and his cock slid agonizingly slow into his dripping, fluttering hole.

“ _Hannibal_.” Will’s length was hot pink and shiny. It jerked hard when Hannibal’s hips met with his ass and settled there like a heavy anchor inside him.

“You see, Adam?” Hannibal leaned back and parted Will’s ass with a hand on each cheek. “See where my knot is?”

“Yes, I can see it.”

Will groaned in shameful arousal to be on display for his cousin and his alpha like a sex-ed video.

Nigel twitched inside Adam.

“Do it, please, let me watch you do it.”

Hannibal started slowly, easing himself in and out of the beautiful willing omega below him. Will cried out when Hannibal’s cock bumped over his prostate and grabbed the sheets hard when he started to circle his hips in a determined motion after finding the spot inside him.

“Hannibal, please, give it to me.” Will’s voice was an ache.

No pretense left, Hannibal forced his engorged knot inside Will’s body hard. Will’s ass stretched wide and then clamped down in a series of spasms around the thick flesh that violated his body.

Adam noticed Hannibal’s pained cry, and wondered if it was as uncomfortably sweet for him as it was for Will.

Will was a mess. Tears and drool and probably snot covered his face. He sniffled into the sheets but moaned loudly every few seconds.

“I’m gonna cum.” Nigel shuddered, pulling out of Adam carefully to stroke himself.

“On me and Will!” Adam grinned as he moved put an arm around his fucked out cousin.

“Oh, shit.” Nigel stroked himself off, squeezing his knot.

Hannibal grabbed Will’s hair and lifted his messy face from the bed.

Adam opened his mouth and caught what he could as Nigel let ropes of cum spurt over his lips and splash against Will’s cheek.

“Fuck.” Nigel fell back to the bed with a wheeze and closed his eyes. The last thing he remembered was the warm sticky comfort of his omega purring at his side and the murmurs of the three of them settling into bed together.

“Hannibal, will you make breakfast?”

“Of course, Adam.”

“Can I help?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta in this one. Please let me know if you spot any mistakes or anything glaringly weird.


End file.
